


Dealing with the Boys Incorrect Quotes

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Miss Queen [9]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Edit, F/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Anonymous Asked: “PLEASE DO AN EDIT WITH YOU AND ALL THE BOYS WITH THEM GETTING IN TROUBLE, MAYBE WITH FLOKI LAUGHING AT THEM”Here ya go anon love! This was request number one and I had a lot of fun making it!This was a draft that was on my tumblr that I didn’t post yet, but I’m posting here so it’s safe.





	Dealing with the Boys Incorrect Quotes

\+ Bonus Scene

(Edit made by me)


End file.
